¿Un regalo para Sasuke?
by Risana Ho
Summary: Al observar el ramo de rosas blancas, pensó que serían para él. Aunque no esperó que las entregara a la persona… ¿equivocada? [¡Otanjōbi Omedetō Sasuke!]


_**Discleimer**_: Esto es algo que ya todos saben, pero aun así tengo que decirlo u.u. Los personajes no son míos de mi propiedad XD, sino de Kishimoto-san, ya que si fuera lo contrario, el día en que Sasukín cumpliera años le daría a Narutín como regalo :3

.

**¿Un regalo para Sasuke?**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

En ese preciso momento parecía ser la persona más desafortunada de la tierra. Está bien, exageraba como de costumbre, pero el hecho de no encontrar un buen regalo para su moreno dolor de cabeza era toda una odisea. Su cerebro nunca había sido muy dado a pensar. Y en ese instante las ideas se le agotaban.

Pensar, pensar y pensar.

¿Qué podía considerar adecuado para una fecha tan importante, como lo era el cumpleaños de Uchiha Sasuke?

_¿Chocolates o dulces?_ Al muy amargado no le gustaban las cosas empalagosas.

_¿Muñecos felpudos?_ No, el pobre animal quedaría decapitado al instante, Uchiha no se consideraba ninguna "nenita" para gustarle los ositos de peluche.

_¿Objetos costosos?_ Tampoco, el bastardo era rico y no le hacía falta nada.

Suspiró un tanto cansado, caminando en dirección a otra vitrina del centro comercial. Necesitaba encontrar algo adecuado. Algo especial. No todos los días podía celebrar el día en que "trajeron" al mundo a su querido bastardo…

¿Traer?

Y dentro de su cabeza escuchó un "clic", trayendo consigo una idea bastante rara y un poco diferente a lo convencional.

No evitó dibujar una sonrisa, dirigiéndose con pasos lentos por otro pasillo del edificio. Pasó por una nueva tienda que capturó su atención. Aumentó su sonrisa al contemplar todos los relucientes ejemplares resguardados tras el cristal. Su mente sintió alivio al ser consciente de la exageración del principio. Sin darse cuenta había encontrado el regalo adecuado.

Entró en la tienda con la agradable sensación de haber arreglado su dilema.

.

S&N

.

Caminaba por esa tranquila calle que conocía de memoria. La mayoría de las personas que transitaban por ésta, lo veían con curiosidad. Naruto no le daba importancia a dichas miradas, sabía que el gran ramo de rosas blancas que llevaba consigo era lo que observaban los curiosos. Adornando su rostro con su típica sonrisa no desaparecía. Quería llegar a su destino.

Terminó por llevar a cabo su _"gran idea de regalo"_. Salía un poco de lo común, pero a su parecer era bastante interesante.

_En verdad se lo merecía._

Apretó un poco el ramo entre sus manos, desvió sus azules iris a la mochila que llevaba a un lado sobre su hombro. Sintió más ánimos y apresuró sus pasos. No tardó mucho para encontrarse en la entrada de su tan ansiado destino. Llegó a la puerta de la casa para tocar el timbre, esperó sólo por unos instantes a que algún sirviente le abriera. No obstante, unos mechones negros aparecieron tras la entrada.

Para su sorpresa, Sasuke estaba frente a sus ojos.

Uchiha alzó ligeramente una de sus finas cejas negras al observar con detenimiento a Naruto, que mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Sin embargo, la atención de sus orbes negras fue atraída hacia el peculiar ramo de rosas blancas que Namikaze mantenía entre sus brazos. No era que no le gustaran las flores, pero no le agradaba que le regalaran flores el día de su cumpleaños, como si fuera una adolescente enamorada.

Suspiró disimuladamente haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

Muy a su pesar (o eso creía), si eran flores de parte de Naruto, cambiaba mucho el significado. Admitía interiormente que le gustaban los detalles que el rubio tenía con él, aunque prefería dejarse un ojo morado antes de aceptarlo frente al dueño de tan expresivos ojos azules.

Naruto no le dio importancia a dicho gesto, pasó dentro de la casa.

Cuando Sasuke cerró nuevamente la puerta, se giró esperando un; "¡Felicidades, teme!", su ramo de rosas y un efusivo abrazo por parte de Namikaze.

Pero ninguna de esas tres cosas llegaron, lo único que obtuvo fue una extraña pregunta.

—Oye, teme, ¿está tu mamá?

Sasuke no entendió nada. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para preguntar para qué rayos quería a su morena progenitora, pero en ese momento la mencionada bajaba felizmente por las escaleras mientras llevaba entre sus manos unas revistas de cocina. Al percatarse de su invitado, le regaló una sonrisa, acercándose a saludarlo.

—Buenos días, Naruto-kun —saludó Mikoto, amablemente. Sus ojos negros se desviaron al _regalo_ (como buena madre que se consideraba, recordaba a la perfección el día que sus querubines cumplían años) que el rubio le daría a Sasuke. Sintió un poco incomodidad al notar que había interrumpiendo algo importante—. Lo siento, tengo que apurarme con la comida —se disculpo, intentando continuar su camino.

— ¡Espere, Mikoto-san! —Naruto le extendió el ramo de rosas, antes de que diera un paso más—. Esto es para usted-ttebayo.

Ella volvió a observar el obsequio. Confundida, pasaba sus cuencas carbón del ramo al rostro sonriente de Naruto. No terminaba de comprender.

—Gracias, cariño. Pero hoy no es mi cumpleaños, sino el de Sasuke.

Naruto asintió dándole la razón.

—Lo sé-ttebayo.

—… —Mikoto alzó una ceja sin entender lo que pasaba. ¿Quería que ella se las diera a su hijo en su nombre? ¿Por qué? Su retoño estaba junto a ellos. No deducía la lógica de ese muchacho.

Namikaze observó el semblante contrariado de la morena y el de Sasuke, que se había quedado callado. Decidió volver a hablar, acercándole más el ramo de flores.

—Gracias por traer a Sasuke al mundo-ttebayo.

Con tan simple oración, Mikoto interpretó su acto. Tomó el atado entre sus blancas manos, siendo su turno de regalarle una sonrisa sincera.

—De nada, cariño… —sus ojos se cristalizaban ligeramente. Jamás en su vida le habían regalado algo por la fecha. Sin duda Naruto era muy peculiar. Su hijo había encontrado a una persona bastante interesante—. Aunque también deberías agradecerle a Fugaku, lo hicimos muy bien. ¿No crees? —trató de bromear un poco.

Ambos rieron, mientras el moreno trataba de esconder el ligero tono rojo de sus mejillas. No sabía si era por la vergüenza ajena o por otra cosa.

—Bueno, iré a ponerlas en agua —habló Mikoto, desviando la atención, para después darse la vuelta y encaminarse hacia la cocina.

Sasuke observó la sonrisa de su madre y él se sintió extrañamente complacido.

Que Naruto le diera un obsequio a su madre en vez de a él, parecía una manera bastante rara de celebrar su cumpleaños y su madre lo merecía. Gracias a ella, estaba con vida. Algo que sonaba bastante cursi, pero que era la verdad. Gracias a ella estaba en el mismo mundo que el dobe de Naruto.

El regalo de la vida es algo mucho más valioso que cualquier objeto, y él lo apreciaba.

— ¿Te gusto el regalo-ttebayo?

Escuchó la pregunta del rubio que lo regresó a la realidad. Rió de medio lado, acercándose a él.

—Una forma bastante rara de decir, feliz cumpleaños, dobe.

Naruto soltó una ligera risa, colocándose frente al moreno. Observó con detenimiento los profundos ojos ónix de su amargado novio.

—Eso fue sólo una parte del regalo… —diciendo esto, levantó un poco su rostro para juntar sus labios con los de Uchiha. Probando con deleite aquel sabor que la boca de Sasuke le proporcionaba, quien ante dicho contacto no tardo en corresponder con mayor demanda. El encuentro de sus labios los dejó sin aire por un momento, obligándolos a separarse por unos segundos. Aprovechado el instante, el rubio sacó de su mochila una caja envuelta con papel azul eléctrico y un moño plateado. Al final decidió que un buen libro de su autor favorito sería un buen regalo.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sasuke! —le extendió el regalo.

Sasuke lo tomó con una de sus manos, sin despegarse, acercó sus labios a la bronceada oreja de su compañero.

—Pensé que tú serias mi regalo, usurantonkachi —susurró con voz ronca.

Naruto sintió su cuerpo estremecerse, intentado dibujar una sonrisa ladina.

—Si no te gusta el libro, mi último recurso es ponerme un moño en la cabeza-ttebayo.

En el rostro de Sasuke mostró una sonrisa de lado, antes de volver a besarlo. Los regalos de Naruto siempre eran algo raros. No le desagradaban, el rubio siempre lo sorprendía. Sólo esperaba saber de que libro se trataba, para inventarse una mala excusa y poder ver a su rubio novio sólo con un moño de regalo.

En verdad que lo disfrutaría.

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bien que les pareció n.n**_

_**Lo sé algo raro XD. Pero se me ocurrió porque el otro día también cumplió años mi hermana, y le dijo a mi mamá "¿qué me vas a regalar?", mi Oka-san se rió y le dijo, "deberían regalarme algo a mí por estar pujando todo el rato" y creo que tiene toda la razón XD**_

_**Intente hacer algo diferente, y la verdad espero que les haya gustado el resultado n.n**_

_**Y así un día después…**_

_**¡Otanjōbi Omedetō**_ _**Sasuki**__**n!**_

_**(Quien fuera Sasuke para cumplir 16 todos los años ¬¬)**_

_**Por ahora creo que es todo, además de que no se apuren por mis otras historias, van poco a poco y espero subirlas pronto n.n**_

_**Nos vemos**_

_**Y por último, un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


End file.
